Au sujet des Malfoys
by snapounette
Summary: Tandis que Blaise pousse Harry à "espionner" Drago, Loona à l'occasion d'un séjour dans les geôles du manoir Malfoy découvre une face insoupçonnée de la relation entre Lucius et sa femme.
1. Bizarre, vous avez dit bizarre?

**Bonsoir ! Je reviens en tant qu'auteur après plusieurs années d'absence ! Je continue la publication d'une fic que j'avais commencé à cette époque, « Ludwig », et je publie aussi celle-ci en inédit. Pour celle-ci comme pour Ludwig, j'ai déjà rédigé plusieurs chapitres, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !;)**

**Cette fic a vocation a devenir un « slash », vous êtes prévenus.**

**Chapitre I : **_**Bizarre, vous avez dit : bizarre**_** ?**

En ce lundi six janvier, jour de rentrée des vacances de Noël à Poudlard :

« Potter, pourquoi gardes-tu tes lunettes ?

Parce que sans elles, je n'y vois pas à trois mètres

Je me suis mal exprimé. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à porter des lunettes, alors que le moins compétent des ohptalmomages sait corriger une myopie ?

Parce qu'il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit que les ophtalmomages existaient… et que les lentilles de contact me provoquent de la conjonctivite.

Bien. Je ne sais pas ce que sont ces lentilles de contact. Cependant, j'ai envie d'en finir le plus rapidement possible avec cette conversation, alors je ne poserai pas la ques…

Harry Potter, avant que Draco Malefoy n'ait pu ponctuer sa phrase en lui mettant un coup de poing, avait lui-même écrasé le sien sur le menton de son interlocuteur.

« Tu parles trop Malefoy ».

Ainsi s'acheva la première rencontre de l'année de Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter, puisque ce dernier s'en retourna dans son dortoir. Cependant, s'il avait connu les pensées du dernier des Malefoy à ce moment là, il en eût certainement été tout autrement.

Tandis qu'il regardait son bourreau s'éloigner, Draco Malefoy ouit la voix de son ami Blaise lui chuchoter :

« Es-tu vraiment sûr que le jeu en vaille la chandelle ?

Blaise ! Quelle surprise ! De quoi me parlais-tu ?

Du jeu auquel tu comptes jouer avec Potter.

Il est toujours le même ! Pourquoi t'en préoccupes-tu soudain ?

Parce qu'il me semble que les règles en ont changé.

Tiens donc ! C'est une idée intéressante… mais absurde. »

Blaise se contenta de sourire afin de montrer à Draco qu'il n'était pas dupe.

A la suite de cette première altercation de l'année, Harry Potter fut convoqué par sa directrice de maison. En effet, le directeur de serpentard ayant ouï parler des faits par Pansy Parkinson, en avait référé à sa collègue, l'exhortant vivement à prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient, préconisant le renvoi pur et simple de l'élément perturbateur qu'avait toujours constitué Harry Potter.

« Bien entendu, je ne vous renverrai pas sur les simples accusations de Miss Parkinson. »

Alors que son élève s'apprêtait à soupirer de soulagement, Minerva MacGonagall reprit :

« Néanmoins, je ne saurais tolérer que les élèves de ma maison se conduisent de la sorte, vous aurez par conséquent une retenue, ce vendredi et le suivant. Présentez-vous au bureau de Monsieur Rusard à 20 heures précises vendredi. Quant à la retenue de vendredi en huit, vous l'effectuerez dans mon bureau. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Harry Potter, se promettant de remettre Miss Cafard à sa place à la première occasion, sortit du bureau de Minerva MacGonagall de très mauvaise humeur. Deux retenues ! Elle exagérait, non ? Après tout, s'il n'avait pas cogné Malefoy, ce dernier ne s'en serait sûrement pas privé !

« Au moins, se dit il, ai-je échappé à une retenue avec Rogue. »

Il ne nota pas cependant que ce n'était pas Drago Malefoy lui-même qui avait parlé à son professeur.

Ce fait avait pourtant son importance. Quelques centaines de mètres plus bas, dans la salle commune des Serpentards, le jeune homme blond réprimandait celle qui avait cru lui faire plaisir.

« Moi seul peut me plaindre de Potter quant à ce qu'il m'a fait ! Cela ne te regardait en rien ! »

Toute la cour s'était réunie autour de son prince, et Pansy Parkinson, si elle n'en remarqua rien, reçu quelques regards de compassion. Personne ne comprenait l'attitude de Drago Malefoy. C'était bien la première fois en effet qu'il ne se réjouissait pas d'apprendre que Potter écopait d'une punition. La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Quand il prenait ce ton et ce regard, il n'y avait rien à dire à Drago Lucius Malefoy. Au cours de l'été, il avait vieilli. Ses traits s'étaient affirmés, durcis pour composer un visage qui n'avait plus rien de commun avec celui d'un enfant. Ce changement ne donnait que plus de poids aux expressions (froides pour la plupart d'entre elles) que prenait son visage. A dire le vrai, il n'y avait plus guère que trois hommes pour ne plus être impressionnés par cet air là : Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue, et Lucius Malefoy le premier parce qu'il en avait vu d'autres, le second parce qu'il connaissait cet air là depuis sa rencontre avec le troisième, et que de toutes manières Drago ne le lui servait jamais, et enfin le dernier parce qu'il s'agissait d'un air de famille dont il était fier. Sur ces entrefaites, Blaise Zabini, qui avait suivit le houleux échange avec attention, s'excusa auprès de ses camarades et sortit de la salle commune des serpentards. Il gravit les marches du grand escalier dans le but d'atteindre ensuite la tour d'astronomie, et de, une fois parvenu au sommet de celle-ci, se prendre sans le savoir pour Leonardo di Caprio. « I'm the king of the world ! » voulait-il hurler. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais clamer haut et fort qu'il était le roi du monde lui procurait une sensation de bien-être et de sérénité particulière, comme s'il se débarrassait un instant de toutes ses entraves. De plus, il avait remarqué qu'il réfléchissait toujours beaucoup mieux dans cet état. Or, en ce jour neigeux de janvier, Blaise Zabini avait besoin de réfléchir. C'est en redescendant de sa tour qu'il croisa Harry Potter, sur le second palier du grand escalier. Or le plan qu'il venait de fomenter comportait justement une petite conversation avec l'attrapeur. Il l'attrapa donc par la manche pour le stopper et déclara : « Il faut qu'on parle » d'un ton péremptoire.

« Bien je t'écoute. Que se passe-t-il ? Le grand Drago Malefoy exige réparation ? Dois-je me présenter demain à l'aube avec deux témoins ?

- Non.»

D'une mimique, Harry feignit l'étonnement et invita Blaise à poursuivre.

« Viens par ici

Ho ! Tu veux m'entraîner dans un coin sombre ! Je comprends mieux… Désolé, vraiment, mais tu n'es pas du tout mon genre !

Potter, viens avant que je ne t'arrache les tripes !

Des menaces ? Décidément, tu te trompes complètement sur mon compte : je ne suis pas masochiste non plus. »

Ne supportant plus les remarques pour le moins déplacées de son interlocuteur, Blaise le prit par le col, et le fit entrer de force dans le placard à balais qui se trouvait là.

« Ah, là d'accord ! Quoi de mieux que... »

Cette phrase resta à jamais inachevée, car Blaise lança un sort d'amuïssement à son auteur.

« Comme ça tu ne diras plus de bêtises, et surtout, tu sera forcé de m'écouter ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de te violer : ni dans un placard à balais, ni ailleurs. Je voulais juste te demander de faire attention à tout ce que te dit ou fait Drago. Je sais que ça doit te paraître bizarre comme requête, mais s'il te plait : fais-le. C'est important : autant pour toi que pour lui, insista-t-il après une pause

Mais pourquoi ?

Potter, si je te le dis, ça n'aura plus aucun intérêt que tu fasses ce que je t'ai demandé. Et puis de toute manière, tu ne le croirais pas. »

Sachant qu'il avait titillé la curiosité du griffondor, Blaise sortit du placard, content de lui. Lorsque Harry en ressortit à son tour, Blaise était déjà deux étages plus bas. En effet, les paroles du serpentard l'avaient intrigué. Pourquoi devait-il faire attention à ce que disait Malefoy ? Etait-ce lui le nouvel espion ? Non ça ne tenait pas debout : « MacGo » ou Dumbledore le lui aurait dit, pas Blaise. Et puis ça ne collait pas avec ce qu'avait dit le serpentard « _Si je te le dis, ça n'aura plus aucun intérêt que tu fasses ce que je t'ai demandé _».

« Tu devrais peut-être repenser à tout ce qu'il t'a dit depuis la rentrée. Peut-être y trouveras-tu un indice. En tout cas, cela ne sert à rien de te perdre en suppositions basées sur ta seule imagination, ou celle de Ron. »

Hermione Granger, fidèle à son habitude, abordait le problème avec méthode.

« Malefoy est exécrable, ce n'est pas mon imagination ! C'est un fait avéré sur lequel je bâtis des théories cohérentes.

Ronald Weasley, depuis quand es-tu capable de construire ce genre de phrase ?

Mais depuis toujours ! Simplement, jusqu'à présent, ça n'en valait pas vraiment la peine. »

Hermione Granger tenta de trouver une explication à cette dernière réplique auprès de Harry, mais celui-ci se contenta de lui sourire. Aussi reprit-elle son raisonnement où elle l'avait interrompu.

« Que t'a dit Malefoy la dernière fois que tu l'as croisé ?

Rien, il s'est contenté de me regarder d'un air dédaigneux. Malefoy, quoi !

Bien, et la dernière fois qu'il t'a adressé la parole, que t'a-t-il dit ?

Hé bien, il m'a demandé pourquoi je portais des lunettes… Mais pourquoi prends-tu des notes ?

Continue, continue…

Ensuite, il m'a demandé pourquoi je n'allais pas voir un… comment a-t-il dit ? Aphtomomage. ? non, ce n'était pas ça…

Ophtalmomage

Oui, voilà, c'est ça : ophtalmomage, merci Ron. J'ai répondu que je ne savais pas que ça existait, et que les lentilles de contact me causaient des irritations. Il a ensuite parlé d'écourter la conversation, alors je lui ai mis mon poing dans la figure avant que ce ne soit lui qui le fasse.

Bon, je devine la suite : vous vous êtes battu comme des chiffonniers.

Non. Je suis parti.

Et il n'a rien dit ?

Non. Mais peut-être que je lui ai vraiment fait mal ! , conclut Harry plein de fierté. Mais son amie le fit bien vite atterrir :

« Ça m'étonnerait, je pense plutôt qu'il a été surpris »

Exit ses rêves de mâle viril. Son amie poursuivit :

«Dorénavant raconte-moi chacune de tes rencontres avec Malefoy, et leurs conséquences.

-Bon pour le coup de poing déjà, je suis en retenue vendredi soir, et la semaine prochaine aussi, d'abord avec Rusard, puis avec MacGo. Ce cafard de Pansy Parkinson a tout raconté à Rogue, qui en a parlé à notre chère Minerva…

- Rien de très surprenant. »


	2. Entretiens Nocturnes

**Deuxième chapitre ! Je sais qu'on ne rentre pas très vite dans le vif du sujet, donc je publie vite (c'est aussi l'avantage d'avoir plusieurs chapitres écrits). Soit dit en passant, si quelqu'un voulait se proposer pour être mon/ma bêta pour les autres chapitres, je l'accueillerais à bras ouverts.**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

**Chapitre II : **_**Entretiens nocturnes**_.

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula sans événement particulier. Le vendredi matin, Harry avait presque oublié les paroles de Blaise Zabini quand son professeur de métamorphose lui rappela la retenue à laquelle il devait se rendre le soir même. Il se souvint alors de la cause de cette retenue : Malefoy, et par voie de conséquence : l'intriguant discours de l'autre Serpentard. Ce fut donc la tête pleine de questions qu'il entra dans le bureau du concierge. Il ressortit deux heures plus tard de la salle des trophées dans le même état d'esprit, avec de surcroît la migraine et des crampes dans les bras à force de récurer. Il ruminait donc ses multiples douleurs sur le chemin de sa tour quand il percuta un corps dur, enveloppé dans du tissu, chaud et parfumé. Le temps de chercher des yeux ses lunettes, de découvrir qu'une main les lui tendait, et il entendit

« Potter ! Tu pourrais regarder où tu vas ! »

S'il n'avait pas reconnu cette voix, Harry se serait sans nul doute excusé. Mais cette voix était celle de Drago Malefoy, alors :

« Et toi ? Il faut être deux à ne par regarder où l'on va pour se cogner dans un couloir vide de quatre mètres de large !

- Tu es en colère ?

- Non Malefoy. Je sors d'une retenue dont j'ai écopé par _ta_ faute, tu as encore le culot de me dire de regarder où je vais à une heure où il n'y a théoriquement personne dans les couloirs. A part ça, je me porte comme un charme.

- Oh, bien. Bonne nuit Potter. »

A la fois surpris de la fin abrupte que prenait la conversation, et quelque peu inquiet du sourire que Malefoy avait eut en prononçant cette simple formule de politesse, Harry murmura pour lui-même : « Quoi, c'est tout ? ». Ce qu'ignorait encore Harry Potter au moment où il prononçait cette phrase, c'est que l'ouïe des Malefoy n'avait rien à envier à celle d'un vampire en pleine traque. Il en prit cependant vite conscience lorsque le blond de ses cauchemars lui répondit :

« A quoi t'attendais-tu Potter ? A un bon vieux corps à corps, alors que je sais que la vieille chouette qui te sert de directrice de maison va bientôt rentrer ? »

Sur ce, il disparut. Littéralement. Décidément, il commençait vraiment à agacer Harry.

Quand Harry arriva dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, il constata qu'Hermione et Ron l'avaient attendu… ou pas. Ils étaient bien là, sur les fauteuils devant la cheminée, comme d'habitude, mais il eut un doute sur leurs véritables intentions en les voyant s'embrasser à plein gosier. Plutôt que d'attendre sagement, et mal à l'aise, qu'ils se séparent de leur propre chef, il décida de charrier un peu son meilleur ami. Après tout, il avait bien mérité de rire un peu !

« Hé bien Ron, je vois que tu as enfin dépassé le célèbre cap du « heu… »

- Tandis que Ron sursautait et prenait un teint des plus flamboyant, Hermione, la première surprise passée, eut un éclat de rire et déclara :

- Même pas ! Si je n'avais pas pris les devant, j'aurais encore eu droit à un soudain changement de conversation peu subtil et frustrant.

- Oui, oh ça va ! Avec vous deux, je sens que je vais être habillé pour l'hiver ! Pas trop dure cette retenue, Harry ? Tu as l'air… bizarre. »

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard complice avant de lancer à l'unisson : « Changement de conversation ! » Ron rit de bon cœur avant d'enchaîner :

« Bon, sérieusement, tu avais une drôle de tête tout à l'heure… Comment s'est passée la retenue ?

- Comme une retenue avec Rusard. La salle des trophée resplendit, et je ne suis pas sûr que j'ai toujours mes deux bras »

- Ses amis rirent du flegme feint de Harry.

« Sur le retour, j'ai croisé Malefoy. »

Cette déclaration eut un effet immédiat sur Hermione : elle se pencha pour prendre son calepin et commença à prendre des notes tandis qu'il racontait son entrevue. A la fin de son histoire, elle déclara :

« Il était peut-être juste fatigué.

- Et puis si MacGo allait rentrer…commença Ron.

- C'est bien la première fois qu'il s'en préoccupe ! objecta Hermione. Il sait trop bien que Rogue le soutiendra !

- Et puis comment le saurait-il ? »

Cette dernière question avait été posée par Neville Longdubat.

« Neville ! Crièrent les trois inséparables, depuis quand es-tu là ?

- ben…depuis le début. J'avais quelque chose à te demander Hermione, et je me suis dit qu'une fois que Harry serait avec vous, toi et Ron arrêteriez de vous embrasser. Mais pourquoi, Harry, te préoccupes-tu tant de Malefoy ? Tu es amoureux ?

- Yerk ! Ron, ce cri du cœur lâché, continua : Non mais, ça ne va pas de supputer pareille hérésie Neville ? Harry amoureux de cette fouine ? Non, c'est juste Zabini qui a dit à Harry de regarder comment Malefoy agissait envers lui. La réponse est comme un…

- Ronald Weasley ! Veuillez surveiller votre vocabulaire !

…Malotru. »

Neville et Harry retinrent de justesse un éclat de rire, et se contentèrent d'un sourire moqueur.

« Ho bon. Mais tu sais Harry, tu peux me le dire : tu ne serais pas le premier à qui Malefoy ferait perdre la tête. Je serai une tombe… avec pour épitaphe : ci-gît Neville Longdubat, mort en apprenant la passion dévorante que Harry Potter voue à Drago Malefoy.

- Ha ha, Neville, très drôle, mais vraiment, ce n'est pas ça.

- Allez… avoue qu'il a de jolies fesses !

- Dis-moi… Tu as l'air d'en savoir quelque chose cher… Zabini !

- Oups. »

Sous leurs yeux effarés, Hermione, Ron, et Harry avaient vu leur ami se transformer en Blaise Zabini.

« Du polynectar !

- Tu vas voir sale serpent vicieux, on va t'énucléer !

- Ron, arrête d'employer un vocabulaire si fourni, ça devient effrayant.

- Eh bien… au revoir les amis ! A demain, ou qui sait ? Peut-être qu'on ne se verra pas demain, peut-être vais-je soigneusement vous éviter pendant quelques jours… »

Tout en prononçant ces paroles empruntes de la sagesse éternelle des peureux et autres mauvaises gens, Blaise reculait vers la porte, sans quitter les trois gryffondors des yeux. En effet, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il craignait leur réaction. Il atteignit enfin l'objet de ses désirs, l'ouvrit et s'enfuit en remerciant Merlin.

« Bah, laissons-le, il va bien finir par croiser notre chère Minerva…

- Professeur Dumbledore, sortez du corps de Ron !

- Ha ha ! Mais non Hermione, c'est moi, regarde. »

Après un léger baiser, Hermione reprit :

- Il n'empêche que Zabini n'avait pas tord : comment Malefoy saurait à quelle heure le professeur MacGonagall allait passer dans le couloir ? Il n'en avait probablement aucune idée. C'était juste un gros coup de bluff à mon avis.

- Tu veux dire qu'il a volontairement esquivé l'affrontement ?

- Peut-être.

- Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Harry et lui se disputent depuis la première année ! C'est un rituel !

- Justement : peut-être qu'il veut que cela cesse. Et comme il ne risque pas de venir le demander…

- La question reste la même : pourquoi veut-il soudain cesser les hostilités ? remarqua Harry. Est-ce qu'il s'est juste lassé ? Est-ce qu'il attend quelque chose en retour ? Et quoi ? Est-ce qu'il veut nous aider à vaincre Voldemort ?

- Pour ça, je crois qu'il ne faut pas trop rêver, l'interrompit Hermione.

- Alors quoi ? Il est subitement tombé fou amoureux de moi ? »

La plaisanterie les fit tous bien rire.

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de vérifier, s'élança Ron, il faut que Harry essaie de provoquer Malefoy le plus souvent possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

- Non, dit Hermione, cela risque de lui attirer beaucoup d'ennuis.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire d'attirer des ennuis à Malefoy ?

- Je parlais de Harry, Ron.

- Ha oui, bien sûr. Mais bon : il a l'habitude !

- Hé ! Ron, j'aimerais bien que tu ne me confondes pas avec les jumeaux !

- Il a raison, répondit Hermione amusée. Cela dit Harry, tu pourrais essayer de provoquer des rencontres …neutres… avec Malefoy, et d'observer comment il réagit, et si ses réactions sont les mêmes en public que quand vous êtes seuls tous les deux.

- Oui, de toutes façons, ce n'est pas en l'évitant que j'y comprendrais quelque chose ! Je commence dès demain !

- Non. Attends lundi. Demain, c'est week-end à Préaulard, ça sera trop difficile sans se faire repérer !

- Si tu le dis… Bon aller, au lit ! Bonne nuit Hermione !

- Bonne nuit Harry. Bonne nuit Ron !

- Bonne nuit ma douce. Hé! Où cours-tu si vite ? Tu ne crois pas que je vais aller dormir sans un dernier bisou ! »

Hermione Granger sourit, attendrie, et donna à son chéri ce qu'il lui réclamait.


	3. De Amoribus Malefoyorum

**Voici donc le chapitre III de cette histoire et je sais maintenant pourquoi je m'étais arrêtée après le chapitre VIII (car oui, il y a déjà 8 chapitre d'écrits) : je suis dans une impasse narrative. C'est un problème, mais la théïne devrait m'aider à le résoudre... Sinon, je passerai à des drogues plus dures : caféïne, chocolat et bananes flambées. Bien sûr, tous les encouragements sont les bienvenus et je remercie les personnes qui m'ont déjà envoyés des réviews! Bonne soire à toutes et à tous!  
><strong>

**Chapitre III : _De amoribus Malefoyorum*_**

Le lendemain matin, lors du petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, Severus Rogue écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation que tenaient ses collègues le professeur MacGonagall et le professeur Flitwick. Il guettait l'arrivée de son filleul. Il souhaitait vérifier, ou pour être plus exacte infirmer, une certaine théorie. Quelle théorie ? La pire théorie qui puisse être selon lui, une théorie qui risquait de lui compliquer une vie qui n'était déjà pas simple, une théorie qui l'amènerait de surcroît à devoir supporter un certain élève bien plus longtemps que prévu. Cette théorie saugrenue était née la veille lorsqu'il avait surpris son élève fétiche refuser « un bon vieux corps à corps » à son élève honni. Etaient alors revenus à l'esprit de notre cher professeur de potion certains souvenirs : son filleul boudant la jeune Parkinson qui venait pourtant d'assurer deux retenues à Potter (finalement, peut être y avait-il quelque chose à faire de cette petite grue), son filleul ne gâchant pas la potion de Potter et Weasley pourtant judicieusement placés juste derrière lui, son filleul changeant de couloir et empruntant celui bondé au lieu de celui où seuls les griffondors de septième année se tenaient, attendant devant la classe d'enchantement, et d'autres souvenirs encore. Après mûre réflexion Severus Rogue avait conclut que ce petit jeu avait commencé dès le mois de novembre. Déjà à cette époque, Drago Malefoy n'avait provoqué aucun incident lors du match de Quidditch opposant les serpentards aux gryffondors : pas l'once de l'ombre de l'approche d'une tricherie ! Drago Malefoy avait apparemment décidé de laisser Harry Potter tranquille. La raison de cela laissait le directeur de la maison Serpentard en proie à l'agacement le plus profond, et le parrain qui sommeillait en lui à une angoisse bien compréhensible lorsque l'on prenait en compte les opinions de la famille de sa tête blonde favorite.

Enfin, le fils de Lucius fit son entrée… princière comme à l'accoutumée. Sa court le suivait comme elle l'aurait suivit en enfer: sans hésitation. Severus se demanda vaguement combien de ses braves valets resteraient à ses côté s'ils venaient à s'apercevoir de la « trahison » de leur prince. Bien qu'ayant achevé son petit déjeuner, le professeur resta assis un moment encore, observant son filleul. Ce dernier jeta un œil à la table des gryffondors, vit Potter et sa bande rire, eut un voile de sourire, puis reporta son attention sur le bol de café au lait que Pansy Parkinson venait de lui servir. Severus avait vu ce qu'il souhaitait. Il se leva donc pour se diriger vers la table qu'occupait Drago Malefoy. Passant derrière celui-ci, il se pencha légèrement vers lui pour lui signifier qu'il l'attendait pour déjeuner dans ses appartements à midi sonnant. Ils devaient avoir une petite conversation.

A midi moins dix Drago Malefoy quittait la bibliothèque, à midi moins cinq il pénétrait dans les cachot, à moins une il rajustait sa cravate et se repeignait, à midi sonnant il frappait à la porte de son parrain. Quelques minutes plus tard, et passées les politesses d'usage, ils se trouvaient tout deux attablés devant une assiette de crudités.

« Alors, qu'aviez-vous de si important à me dire ?

-Oh ! En ce qui me concerne je n'ai rien à dire, Drago. C'est toi qui, me semble-t-il, a quelque chose à m'apprendre.

-J'avoue ne pas bien voir où vous souhaitez en venir.

-Bien, dans ce cas je vais développer. Je souhaiterais que mon filleul me fasse entièrement confiance en tout point, et qu'il n'hésite pas à me confier ses problèmes, quels qu'ils fussent, sans avoir peur d'aller à l'encontre des convictions qu'il pense être les miennes.

- J'entends bien, mais au risque de vous décevoir en faisant montre d'idiotie, je ne saisis toujours pas le but de cette conversation.

-C'est sans doute parce que je n'avais pas fini.

-Veuillez m'excuser.

-Tu es tout excusé. Je reprends donc. J'attends de toi quelques explications quant à ton changement de comportement envers Monsieur Potter. »

Severus sentit la gêne qu'il avait provoquée chez son filleul, même si celui-ci s'efforçait de n'en laisser rien voir. Les crudités furent débarrassées par magie, laissant la place à un lapin à la moutarde accompagné de riz. Drago reprit alors la parole, d'un ton faussement décontracté et amusé.

« En quoi mon comportement envers Potter vous semble-t-il avoir changé ? Je ne sais ce qui a pu vous mettre cette idée en tête mais… »

Drago ne finit pas sa phrase, sentant que c'était inutile. Severus et Blaise étaient les deux seules personnes auxquelles le blond ne pouvait mentir sans se faire prendre. « Mais pourquoi ? » se demanda t-il désespéré. « Il abuserait n'importe qui d'autre » remarqua, non sans fierté, son parrain. Il soupira :

« Vous avez raison. Et si vous avez remarqué ce changement de comportement, vous en avez sûrement également compris la raison.

-A vrai dire, j'espère encore me tromper… Aussi préférerais-je l'entendre de ta propre bouche. »

Drago craignait que son parrain ne se mette en colère en ayant confirmation de ses doutes. Il devinait que cela ne lui ferait pas plaisir. Evidemment que Severus espérait encore se tromper ! Lui-même, le premier intéressé, avait longtemps espéré se tromper après avoir fait cette découverte. Craignant un éclat, c'est à mi-voix, et cependant d'un ton solennelle, qu'il déclara :

« Je suis amoureux de Harry Potter ».

Drago vit son professeur et parrain soupirer, fermer les yeux, se pincer l'arrête du nez, puis relever son regard vers lui avec un sourire indulgent qui signifiait : « Il a évidemment fallu que ce soit lui que tu choisisses ! Décidément, tu m'auras tout fait ! ».

« Je sais que ça paraît surréaliste, reprit Drago rassuré de voir que Severus semblait plus enclin à l'aider qu'à lui faire un sermon. Et pourtant je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quoi que ce soit dans ma vie !

- J'en suis bien persuadé, c'est bien là qu'est l'os, hélas !** Pourquoi vous, les Malefoy, choisissez toujours la complication quand il s'agit de sentiments ?

- Sans doute parce que nous ne sommes pas doués en la matière ! s'exclama Drago sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Puis, après une pause : Dois-je comprendre que mon père est amoureux de ma mère ?

Severus hésita avant de répondre. Puis considérant que la question était légitime, il expliqua :

« Il l'a été du moins. A la folie il l'a été ! Quant à ce qu'il en est aujourd'hui… Je crois qu'elle l'a si bien tourmenté que lui-même ne sait plus s'il l'aime encore ou non. Je suppose qu'il préfère se dire que oui plutôt que de faire face à la réalité. Attention, je ne suis pas en train de dire qu'il adore les moldus et les rouquins ! Loin de là !

- Vous êtes bien plus proche de mon père que moi, bien plus aussi que je ne l'avais deviné ! Pour qu'il vous entretienne de ces sujets, il doit vraiment avoir une très grande confiance en vous.

- Une confiance totale ! Sinon je n'aurais pas été ton parrain. Ta mère ne voulait pas, il l'a mise devant le fait accompli. Elle était furieuse. C'est la dernière fois qu'il a osé la défier. »

Severus avait commencé sa réplique en redressant fièrement le torse, mais l'avait achevée dans un murmure de regret et d'abattement.

« Pourquoi me dîtes-vous tout cela maintenant ? Je ne pense pas que Harry soit …

- Non ! bien sûr que non ! Il est vrai que je ne tiens pas Potter dans mon cœur, et qu'il est… hum ! »

Avisant le regard noir de son interlocuteur, Severus préféra arrêter là l'exposition de ses sentiments envers Potter. Il prit le parti de continuer en répondant à la question posée :

« Tes nouveaux sentiments envers Potter impliquent que tu as compris certaines choses, et ce malgré l'éducation que t'a prodiguée Narcissa. Aussi je pense qu'il est temps que tu comprennes certaines choses au sujet de tes parents, que tout n'est pas aussi simple qu'il y paraît.

- Effectivement.

- Je constate que ce que je te dis ne te trouble pas outre mesure. Cela ne semble même pas t'étonner !

- Vous savez, je ne suis ni idiot, ni aveugle, ni sourd.

- Je vois : j'ai enfoncé des portes ouvertes.

- Non. Vous avez confirmé certains de mes soupçons. Mais je n'avais pas compris que mon père aimait ma mère.

- Bien. Attention, je sais que je me répète, mais je n'ai pas dit que Lucius ne partageait pas certaines des opinions des mangemorts ! Ne t'avise surtout pas de…

- J'ai bien compris, rassurez-vous. Qu'entendez-vous par « certaines des opinions » ? Y'en a-t-il qu'il ne partage pas ?

- Disons qu'il n'approuve guère leur cruauté. Sans doute parce que, grâce à ta mère, il sait ce que c'est d'en être victime. Tuer un moldu ne lui pose pas plus de problème que d'écraser une mouche si cela se fait vite et sans souffrance. Mais pour la voir sourire, il ferait tout. C'est en tout cas l'excuse qu'il s'était trouvée au début. Maintenant je crois que c'est devenu un moyen pour lui de se punir, ou de… Mais je crois que j'en ai trop dit.

- Oui, je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder comme avant. Je ne sais plus si je dois l'admirer pour la force de ses sentiments, le plaindre pour sa folie et la souffrance qu'elle lui impose, le haïr pour ses actes, ou le mépriser pour sa faiblesse et sa lâcheté face à ma mère… et à Voldemort.

- Je crois que pour l'instant le mieux que tu puisses faire, c'est être indulgent et continuer à te conduire comme avant avec lui et ta mère. Et quand l'occasion se présentera, montre lui qu'il a le choix.

- Bien. »

Ce fut au tour du lapin à la moutarde de disparaître. Lui succédèrent deux ramequins de crème brûlée.

« Et concernant Monsieur Potter, quelle stratégie as-tu décidé d'adopter ?

- J'essaie d'abord d'apaiser les choses entre nous. Qu'il arrête de se mettre sur la défensive dès que l'on se croise. Ensuite seulement, je verrai si un rapprochement est envisageable, mais j'avoue ne nourrir que peu d'illusions à ce sujet.

- Je voulais dire vis-à-vis des autres : comptes-tu officialiser ton passage dans le camps de Potter… et d'Albus, car je tiens à signaler que l'un ne va hélas pas sans l'autre, … ou bien comptes-tu adopter un profil bas ?

- J'en ai déjà parlé à Dumbledore

- Au professeur Dumbledore, s'il te plait.

- Oui, si vous voulez. Bref, je vais aider Harry du mieux que je peux… en étant espion. »

Severus manqua de s'étouffer avec sa crème brûlée. Après s'être essuyé la bouche d'un coin de serviette, il répliqua :

« Et tu me dis ça à moi, un des mangemorts les plus proches du seigneur des ténèbres !

- Vous êtes vous même un espion à la solde de Dumbledore

- Touché. Et tant que tel, je sais mieux que quiconque combien cette « activité » est dangereuse.

- Je n'ai rien à perdre !

- Détrompe-toi : tu as tout à perdre ! cria Severus visiblement en colère.

- Ecoutez, commença Drago qui se voulait apaisant : je ne vais pas passer mon temps à m'en faire pour Harry, et pour vous par la même occasion ! à laisser les autres prendre tous les risques en priant pour que tout se passe bien ! Et puis, ça vous soulagera que nous soyons deux !

- C'est ce que tu as servi comme arguments au directeur pour qu'il accepte ? Il a dû voir clair dans ton jeu !

- Peut-être bien, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il a accepté !

- Et bien je ne l'approuve pas.»

Cette fois, Drago aussi était en colère. Il en voulait à son parrain de ne pas comprendre qu'il avait besoin de faire quelque chose, et de refuser de lui apporter son soutient dans la décision qu'il venait de prendre. Quand il l'avait prise, Drago avait pensé au contraire que son parrain serait fier de lui. Au lieu de ça, il crachait sur son aide. Après un silence pesant pendant lequel chacun des deux finit son dessert et s'essuya la bouche, Severus Rogue reprit la parole, visiblement calmé.

« J'espère au moins que tu y gagneras l'estime de ton bien aimé. »

Drago ne manqua pas de remarquer l'amertume qui se cachait sous le ton ironique de son parrain, mais se retint de poser une question qu'il devinait trop personnelle.

« Mais dis-moi, n'est-ce pas week-end à Préaulard aujourd'hui ?

- Si.

- Mais alors que fais-tu encore là ?

- J'ai décidé de passer l'après midi avec vous. Vous m'avez l'air quelque peu déprimé, un peu de compagnie vous fera sans doute le plus grand bien. Et puis il fait froid dehors, et j'ai une revanche à prendre aux échecs.

- Le jeu est à sa place habituelle. »

Fin du chapitre III.

_Notes :_

_* Des amours Malefoyennes_

_** « Y'a pas d'hélice Hélas !_

- _C'est là qu'est l'os »_

_Ha La grande vadrouille ! Ce film est immortel!_


	4. Erreur sur la personne

Chapitre IV _**Erreur sur la personne**_**.**

Loona sortait de chez Zonko. Les poches pleines, elle souriait à l'idée de l'utilisation qu'elle et Ginny feraient des trésors qu'elle ramenait. C'est alors qu'elle entendit miauler dans une des ruelles qui débouchaient sur la rue principale. Elle tourna la tête et vit un petit chaton. Elle avança doucement, s'accroupit et lui présenta sa paume. Le chaton, prudent, s'approcha et renifla la main qui lui parut chaude et affectueuse. Il se laissa attraper. Loona se releva en serrant le chaton contre elle. Le chaton se mit alors à ronronner sans aucune retenue.

« Bon alors, un petit minet ou une petite minette ? »

BOUM

Loona tomba, assommée.

« Tu es bien sûr qu'il s'agît de la sang de bourbe de Potter ?

- Lucius a dit : « les cheveux plus emmêlés que les pelotes de laine de ma femme. »

- Plus emmêlés que quoi ?

- Laisse. De toute façon tu l'as bien vue comme moi lui parler, non ?

- Ouais t'as raison. Aller : on l'embarque ! »

A l'entrée du village, Pavarti Patil attendit Loona pendant une demi heure avant de conclure que celle-ci devait sans doute avoir oublié qu'elles devaient rentrer ensembles. Elle prit donc le chemin du retour pensant trouver Loona au château. Quand Pavarti y parvint, elle croisa Ginny Weasley :

« Hé bien, Loona n'est pas avec toi ? demanda cette dernière.

-Non. Je suppose qu'elle est rentrée sans moi.

-C'est bizarre, je ne l'ai pas vue.

-Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

-Oh Harry ! Oui, on se demande où Loona a bien pu passer !

- Oh, à votre place je ne m'en ferais pas trop. Vous la connaissez : elle est sans doute à la recherche d'un ronflack cornu ou d'autre fantaisie du même genre. Elle réapparaîtra au dîner.

- Sans doute. Et toi, que fais tu là tout seul ?

- Hé bien, je suis descendu ce matin avec ton frère et Hermione, et depuis, ils sont… comment le dire sans choquer vos chastes oreilles ?

- C'est bon, on a compris ! Tu n'as qu'à rester avec nous.

- Rassurez-moi : vous n'êtes pas un couple, vous ?

- Harry, j'aime beaucoup Pavarti, mais j'aime encore plus les hommes !

- Si tu le dis.

- Venant de toi Harry, c'est presque vexant.

- Bah tu connais les hommes Ginny : tous des ingrats ! »

La dernière remarque de Pavarti les fit bien rire, et ils passèrent une fin d'après midi fort joyeuse, mais au dîner, Loona n'avait toujours pas refait surface. Sentant l'inquiétude poindre chez ses amies, Harry avait conclu que la situation n'était pas normale. Loona ne loupait apparemment jamais les repas. Aussi, il décida de jeter un coup d'œil à la carte du maraudeur. Il pensait ainsi retrouver Loona et tranquilliser tout le monde. Il dut cependant bien se rendre à l'évidence : Loona n'était pas au château !

Loona reprit conscience dans une pièce sombre où seule une lueur suspendue au plafond lui permettait de distinguer les murs. Ils étaient blancs, hormis celui qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Celui-ci était en effet recouvert de l'immense portrait d'une femme, très belle mais au regard froid, que Loona avait vaguement l'impression d'avoir déjà vu. Mais où ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Cette femme avait été peinte magiquement sans doute, mais pas à la baguette. (Elle nota au passage qu'on lui avait retiré la sienne, il fallait s'y attendre.) Le peintre avait utilisé une méthode que Loona connaissait bien pour l'avoir elle-même pratiquée de nombreuse fois. En effet, cette technique permettait de peindre ce que l'on voulait, comme on le voulait, comme on le voyait dans sa tête, indépendamment de toute contingence matérielle et Loona avait très tôt abandonné la peinture à la baguette. Cependant, quelque chose interpellait Loona dans ce portrait : il ne bougeait pas. Il ne semblait pas non plus pouvoir parler. Soit le sorcier qui l'avait peint était très faible, soit quelqu'un avait cherché à effacer le portrait sans y parvenir. Et elle venait aussi de noter que cette œuvre ne comportait aucune couleur à l'exception des cheveux blonds, quand elle entendit une voix qui semblait venir du coin se situant à gauche de la porte. Elle se rapprocha de l'endroit en question. La voix, qu'elle distinguait clairement à présent venait d'au-dessus d'elle. Elle leva la tête et vit une sorte de soupirail. C'était de là que la voix lui parvenait.

« La fille Lovegood ! La fille Lovegood ! Mais que voulez-vous que le maître fasse de la fille de ce vieux fou !

- Nous pensions qu'il s'agissait de la moldue de Potter… rapport aux cheveux vous comprenez.

- Non, je ne comprends pas. Et à dire vrai, peu me chaut de savoir pourquoi vous avez commis cette grossière erreur ! Que comptez-vous faire pour réparer ? »

Loona comprenait qu'elle avait été enlevée à la place de Hermione et elle fut bien heureuse que les mangemorts vissent leur plan contrarié. C'est alors que lui vint l'idée que s'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'elle, ils allaient sans nul doute se débarrasser d'elle en la tuant. A moins qu'ils n'essaient de lui faire dire le peu qu'elle savait au sujet de Harry Potter. Sa situation était donc pour le moins inconfortable, dans un cas comme dans l'autre. C'est alors qu'une nouvelle voix se fit entendre, une voix suraiguë et métallique que Loona reconnut pour l'avoir entendue une fois au département des mystères.

« Allons, allons, mon cher Lucius, tu es trop dur avec ces pauvres rebuts de sorciers. Sortez vous deux !

- Pardon maître, mais leur bévue…

- Je sais, je sais. Il suffit ! Fort heureusement pour eux, il se trouve que la fille de ce dégénéré de Xénophilius Lovegood va pouvoir nous être utile. En effet, son père est le détenteur de certains renseignements qu'il me plairait de connaître. Amène-la moi.

- Bien mon seigneur. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Loona entendit des pas dans ce qu'elle supposait être le couloir menant à sa cellule. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme aux longs cheveux blonds reconnaissables : Lucius Malefoy.

« Venez : il vous attend. »

Loona passa devant lui pour sortir de la pièce, puis marqua un arrêt dans le couloir. Elle venait seulement de remarquer l'étau de tristesse qui l'avait enserrée dans sa cellule. Il reprit alors la parole, d'un ton dur et froid, comme la glace.

« Tout droit, et n'oubliez pas : toute tentative de fuite serait inutile. »

Loona se remit donc en marche. Le couloir se terminait par une porte que son geôlier déverrouilla. La jeune fille la franchit pour se trouver dans un autre couloir, très éclairé. Elle fut éblouie pendant quelques secondes. Quand ses yeux se furent habitués à toute cette lumière, elle vit qu'il était très long et que plusieurs autres couloirs menaient à celui-ci. « Un vrai labyrinthe ! » pensa-t-elle. Elle sentit Malefoy la pousser de la baguette, elle recommença donc à avancer sous les regards haineux des personnages des tableaux qui jalonnaient le chemin. Elle du tourner à droite pour monter un escalier, parcourir un autre couloir, et encore tourner à gauche avant que son geôlier ne l'arrête et lui dise d'entrer dans une pièce. C'était une chambre, où manifestement personne n'attendait sa venue. Surprise, Loona se tourna vers son guide. Celui-ci lui désigna une armoire.

« Vous ne pouvez décemment pas paraître devant le seigneur des ténèbres dans cet accoutrement. Vous trouverez des tenues convenables dans cette penderie. Passez-en une et démêlez-vous les cheveux… Allons, pressons !

- Bien »

Qu'aurait-elle bien pu dire d'autre ? Même si elle doutait fortement que sa tenue influât de quelque manière que ce soit sur le sort que lui réservait Voldemort, Loona choisit une robe bleu roi assez ajustée. Quitte à mourir sous la baguette du plus grand psychopathe du siècle, autant paraître à son avantage. Elle s'avisa alors que Malefoy la surveillait.

« Retournez-vous

- Utilisez plutôt le paravent qui se trouve de l'autre côté du lit. »

Loona obéit. Tandis qu'elle se changeait, Lucius l'entendit chantonner une vieille comptine.

« Cette fille est folle ».

Et il se surprit à sourire.


	5. La nuit, à Poudlard

Chapitre V : _**La nuit, à Poudlard…**_

Harry Potter se trouvait à présent dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Minerva Mac Gonagall l'y avait conduit lorsqu'il lui avait exprimé ses inquiétudes au sujet de Loona, en priant pour qu'elle ne le force pas à dévoiler l'existence de la carte des Maraudeurs. A présent, ils attendaient tous les trois le retour de Severus Rogue.

Celui-ci apparut dans la cheminée. Après avoir dévisagé Harry comme un intrus des plus malvenus, il se tourna vers le directeur, le sourcil haussé en attente d'une explication à cette réunion inattendue.

« Harry a remarqué que mademoiselle Lovegood est absente du château depuis cet après-midi. Il semble qu'elle se soit évaporée pendant qu'elle était à Préaulard.

-Elle est au manoir Malefoy. Le seigneur des ténèbres souhaitait que mademoiselle Granger soit enlevée, mais il y a eu… erreur sur la personne.

-Erreur sur la personne ? »

Le ton employé par Harry reflétait à la fois son incrédulité la plus complète, et un brin de colère devant le calme dont le professeur de potion faisait montre. Ce dernier regarda son élève comme il aurait regardé une mouche dans sa tasse de thé, mais il y avait longtemps que cela n'impressionnait plus Harry.

« Calme-toi Harry. Je suis sûre que Severus n'a pas fini de parler. Peut-être a-t-il une bonne nouvelle ?

- Le seigneur des ténèbres a décidé de l'utiliser pour faire parler Xenophilius. Cela nous laisse un peu de temps, mais quand il aura obtenu ce qu'il souhaite, mademoiselle Lovegood sera sans doute exécutée…tout comme son père, du reste. A moins que vous ne vouliez en faire une espionne de plus…

- Non, Severus »

Bien que le ton employé fût des plus fermes, Harry surprit le regard compatissant qu'Albus adressa au professeur de potion, de même qu'il avait parfaitement perçu le ressentiment dans la voix de Rogue.

« Harry, tu peux retourner dans ton dortoir. Minerva, je vous souhaite également la bonne nuit. Nous nous reverrons demain matin ».

Ils sortirent donc tous les deux. Severus Rogue s'apprêtait à les imiter quand le vieux directeur le retint.

Harry était intrigué par l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu dans le bureau du directeur. Pourquoi Dumbledore aurait-il voulu faire de Loona une espionne ? Et pourquoi cela préoccuperait-il Rogue, de toute manière ? Serait-il amoureux de la jeune fille ? Pauvre Loona ! Cependant, les probabilités étaient tellement faibles que Harry se rassura bientôt. D'ailleurs Rogue pouvait-il tomber amoureux ? Avait-il seulement un cœur ? Probablement pas. Mais alors que se passait-il ? Harry aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qui se passait actuellement dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. Malheureusement, la présence à ses côtés de son professeur de métamorphose lui interdisait toute indiscrétion. Cependant, il lui vint à l'esprit que peut-être la directrice adjointe détenait la clef de ce mystère, et qu'il ne lui coûtait rien de poser la question.

« Professeur ?

- Qu'y a-t-il monsieur Potter ?

- Que se passe-t-il entre le professeur Rogue et le directeur ?

- C'est à eux que vous devriez poser la question. »

Déçu par cette réponse, Harry souhaita une bonne nuit à son professeur et prit le chemin de sa salle commune, boudeur. Il tournait dans le dernier couloir quand son pied glissa, et il chut, atterrissant, selon l'expression consacrée, les quatre fers en l'air.

« Comme dans les pires films comiques ! Encore heureux que personne ne m'ait… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de penser sa phrase qu'il entendit quelqu'un étouffer un rire. D'abord vexé, il réalisa que s'il avait été dans la position du spectateur, il aurait ri lui aussi. Il se mit donc à rire à son tour. Sauf qu'il se sentit rapidement fort stupide car le moqueur ne se montrait toujours pas. Puis il fut inquiet : entendait-il (de nouveau) des voix ?

« Qui est là ? »

Seul le silence répondit.

« Youhou ! Y'a quelqu'un ?

- Jeune homme, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître à l'agitateur noctambule que vous vous plaisez à être, à cette heure-ci, la plupart des résidents de ce château dorment. »

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'Harry obtint, et elle provenait d'un vieux personnage de tableau dont la propension à ronchonner se trouvait exacerbée par le fait qu'il venait d'être réveillé. Le jeune homme finit tout de même par arriver devant la Grosse Dame, où il vit Drago Malefoy arpenter le couloir de long en large. Agacé par les multiples rebondissements désagréables et inexpliqués de la soirée, Harry interpella le contrevenant qu'un ton acerbe.

« Malefoy. Que fais-tu là ?

- Ma ronde, répondit Malefoy le plus naturellement du monde. En revanche…

- Ta ronde ? Des allers-retours devant la porte de la tour des Griffondors, tu appelles ça, une ronde ?

- Je te retire vingt points pour être dans les couloirs au beau milieu de la nuit, et dix de plus pour avoir coupé la parole d'un préfet !

- Réponds, Malefoy, qu'est-ce que cela cache ? »

De plus en plus énervé et suspicieux, Harry avait saisit son adversaire par le col, de façon fort peu courtoise.

« Lâche-moi Potter !

Ce fut le moment que la Grosse (et vénérable) Dame choisit pour intervenir.

« Oui, lâchez-le ! On n'a pas idée de se battre à une heure pareille ! Rentrez donc dans vos dortoirs respectifs et allez vous coucher ! »

Caché dans un recoin, Blaise avait observé toute la scène. La situation ne l'amusait plus du tout. Drago était vraiment trop maladroit ! Une ronde ! Non mais quelle excuse à la noix ! Et maintenant il rentrait, le sourire le plus niais du monde plaqué au visage, juste parce qu'il l'avait vu. Comme en plus cet abruti avait décidé de devenir espion, il fallait agir vite, ou bien cela finirait en bouillie de Drago !

Suite à l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec Malefoy, et surtout intrigué par le comportement de ce dernier, Harry décida d'en parler à Ron dès la première heure le lendemain matin. C'est ainsi qu'il ouvrit les yeux à 7h34 et 26 secondes très précisément, un dimanche matin, qu'il écarta ensuite d'un geste large et énergique les rideaux de son lit, s'éjecta hors de celui-ci, et ouvrit les rideaux de Ron avec le même mouvement volontaire :

« Ron, Ron ! »

Le rouquin émit le grognement d'ours escompté.

« Réveille-toi !

- Non ! »

Aux grand maux, les grands remèdes, Harry prit sa baguette et fit disparaître les couvertures (deux couettes, une couverture en laine d'écosse et un plaid pour les pieds) de son ami.

« Tu as intérêt à ce que le château soit la proie des flammes !

- Ron, la situation est bien plus grave que cela.

- Voldemort nous attaque ?

- Non, pas si grave que cela… Drago Malefoy faisait les cents pas devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame quand je suis rentré cette nuit.

- Le fourbe !

- Est-ce que tu aurais une idée du pourquoi ?

- Probablement pour… Non. Je ne sais pas. Ça ne colle pas avec la thèse de cessation des hostilités. Il faut en parler à Hermione.

- Attends, ce n'est pas tout. La soirée a été riche hier. »

Et Harry de tout raconter à son ami, depuis l'étrange disparition de Loona, le passage dans le bureau du directeur, jusqu'au rire non moins mystérieux entendu dans un couloir.

« Il faut raconter tout ça à Hermione. Je vais la réveiller.

- Mais… Tu vas glisser dans le couloir des filles… »

Ronald Weasley sourit à son ami, un sourire qui signifiait « tu es décidément bien innocent », et prit son balai.

« Attends-moi là, je reviens. »

Et en effet, il revint à peine deux minutes plus tard, avec Hermione.

« Je crois qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix : il faut parler à Zabini. »


	6. De la poche d'un serpentard

Chapitre VI : _**De la poche d'un serpentard…**_

Lors du petit déjeuner, le professeur Dumbledore annonça l'enlèvement de Loona Lovegood. La nouvelle émut beaucoup plus de monde que Harry ne l'aurait pensé. Finalement, la jeune fille farfelue avait su se faire apprécier de beaucoup de personnes. Cette constatation lui fit chaud au cœur.

Blaise Zabini quitta la grande salle seul, aussi Harry Ron et Hermione en profitèrent-ils.

« Zabini ! »

L'interpellé se retourna et leur désigna discrètement un placard à balais dans lequel il s'introduisit.

« Mais il est malade ce type…, soupira, incrédule, Ronald. Complètement paranoïaque ! C'est inutile de se planquer…

- … Et puis on ne va jamais loger à quatre la dedans, renchérit Hermione.

- De toutes façons, on n'a pas le choix, soupira à son tour Harry avant de suivre le jeune serpentard dans le placard.

« Bon alors Potter, tu as enfin compris ! C'est la ronde d'hier soir qui t'a mis la puce à l'oreille ?

-C'est toi que j'ai entendu pouffer hier soir ?

- Oui. Haha ! Tu étais vraiment trop drôle ! Je commence à comprendre Drago en fait.

-Nous en revanche, nous ne comprenons toujours pas ce que Harry était censé remarquer.

- Quoi ? Même pas le début d'une idée ?

- En fait, si. Nous avons le début de plusieurs idées, mais elles ont toutes des failles. On en a donc conclu qu'elles étaient toutes mauvaises.

- Bien. Je vais donc aider le grand Harry Potter à résoudre l'énigme du serpentard dans le couloir. »

Blaise avait annoncé cela d'un ton qui se voulait mystérieux et intriguant, mais qui eut pour seul effet de faire hausser un sourcil suspicieux à ses trois auditeurs. Lesdits trois auditeurs, quant à eux, attendaient, oreilles tendues, la révélation, tout en se demandant s'il avait été bien sage de suivre un serpentard dans un placard.

« Cependant, je ne peux pas tout vous déballer, là comme ça…

-Ben voyons !

- Non, ce ne serait pas correct envers Drago. Vous comprenez : c'est mon meilleur ami. Je ne peux pas éventer ses petits secrets juste…

- Abrège !

- Bien. Je vais réduire Potter et le mettre dans ma poche afin qu'il voit Drago sous un autre jour… dans l'intimité en quelque sorte.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est moins une trahison que de nous dire de but en blanc ce que je dois comprendre.

- Hé bien moi, si. Car il ne va pas obligatoirement parler de ça.

- Et s'il n'en parle pas, en quoi serai-je éclairé ?

- Disons qu'envisager Drago sous un nouveau jour, te débarrasser de certains préjugés, pourrait t'ouvrir de nouvelles perspectives de recherche et te mener à la solution.

- Ça sent le piège à plein nez, Harry. Refuse.

- Ron a raison Harry.

- Bon il va falloir que vous vous décidiez. Vous voulez que je vous aide ou pas ? Où est passé le soi-disant fabuleux courage des Gryffondors ?

-Très bien j'accepte. Mais c'est Hermione qui lance le sortilège et pour une journée seulement.

-J'ai besoin d'une heure, deux si tu es vraiment aussi crétin que le pense Rogue.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas peu dire. J'accepte.

- Harry, tu es bien sûr ?

- Oui Hermione : ça a assez duré ! Toute cette histoire me tape sur les nerfs à force. Lance-moi le sort, et dans deux heures on aura le fin mot de cette histoire de dingue !

-Mais Harry, ce sort est réservé aux objets…

- Hermione, le polynectar est réservé aux métamorphoses humaines, et pourtant ça ne t'a pas tuée ! Lance ce sort, bordel !

Ce que Harry n'avouait pas devant Zabini, c'est qu'il espérait également glaner des renseignements sur Loona. Quelques secondes plus tard, il pouvait attesté que le fond de la poche droite du pantalon de Blaise Zabini était parfaitement propre, et moelleux. Il se sentit comme les souris de Cendrillon, planquées dans la poche de l'immonde marâtre dans l'espoir de récupérer la clef. Cette idée le fit rire, ce qui lui valut une remontrance de la part de son « porteur ».

« Sois plus discret, Gryffondor à la manque ! On arrive dans la salle commune. »

Quoiqu'un peu chaotique, le parcours avait semblé très court à Harry. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs apparemment croisé que très peu de monde, car Blaise ne s'était jamais arrêté. Quand il le fit, Harry l'entendit murmurer le mot de passe. Il ne put cependant pas l'entendre distinctement. Futé le Blaise !

« Tiens, Drago, justement je te cherchais.

-Blaise. Tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui, mais vu la tête que tu fais, je pense que c'est toi qui va parler en premier.

-Non, ce n'est rien de grave. Mon père veut me voir et je me demande pourquoi. On va dans le parc ?

-Sous la neige ?

-Tu as raison : mauvaise idée. Allons…je ne sais pas où, mais dans un endroit sans tous ces… tous ces gens !

-La tour d'astronomie, il n'y a jamais personne à cause de Trelawney. »

Harry n'entendit pas la réponse de Malefoy, mais celui-ci avait dû acquiescer car Blaise se remit en marche. Les secousses, quoique légères, que provoquaient les pas de Zabini empêchaient Harry de bien se concentrer sur les paroles qu'échangeaient les deux serpentards. Il comprit cependant que Blaise racontait un problème personnel à son ami et que celui-ci écoutait patiemment, demandant parfois un détail ou deux. Finalement, il sentit un léger froid traverser le tissu de son « abri » et Blaise s'assit. La voix de Malefoy s'éleva alors :

« Ecoute mon vieux, je ne suis pas sûr d'être le mieux placé pour délivrer des conseils dans ce domaine… mais je suis de tout cœur avec toi.

- Et pour cause, hein ?»

Harry se demandait bien qui pouvait causé de tels soucis à Malefoy. En effet, à qui donc pouvait bien échoir l'insigne honneur, non seulement d'être remarqué par le prince des serpentards, mais encore que cette distinction dure plus d'une semaine ? Après un silence, comprenant sans doute que « son altesse » ne dirait rien Blaise reprit :

« Et ton père, de quoi penses-tu qu'il veuille te parler ? Tu crois qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec l'enlèvement de la Serdaigle, là ?

-Il a forcément un rapport avec cet enlèvement. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'elle soit dans « le cachot » à l'heure actuelle.

_- Le_ cachot ?

- Oui, c'est une pièce dans laquelle mes parents m'enfermaient quand je n'étais pas sage. Au début c'était une simple pièce : elle avait des murs tout blanc, un lit, une chaise. Et puis elle est devenue de plus en plus triste.

- La pièce est devenue triste ?

-Oui. Quand on y entre à présent, on ressent comme la présence d'un détraqueur. Le froid, le désespoir… Et puis surtout, maintenant il y a un grand portrait de ma mère sur un de ses murs…

-Ho c'est mignon ! Il a peint un portrait de sa môman quand il était puni ! »

A ce moment Harry fut tenté de se moquer avec Blaise, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il y avait une telle tristesse dans la voix de Malefoy en évoquant ce « cachot », qui lui paraissait être encore un palais comparé à son placard… enfin jusqu'à l'évocation des détraqueurs. Et dire que Loona était sans doute dans cette pièce ! Même Malefoy avait eu l'air de la plaindre en en parlant.

« Mon père m'a dit que c'était pour que je ne lui manque jamais de respect… Je me suis aperçu depuis qu'on avait essayé d'effacer ce portrait. Et la pièce a de la rage depuis. Tu ne comprends pas Blaise ? C'est mon père qui a peint ce portrait, et ma mère a essayé de l'effacer.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de voir où tu veux en venir Drago. »

En revanche, Harry pensait comprendre. Et surtout, il se rendait bien compte que Blaise était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. En effet, le jeune homme n'avait sans doute pas prévu qu'il aurait une conversation aussi intime avec Malefoy. D'un autre côté, il avait atteint le but qu'il s'était fixé : le gryffondor ne verrait plus Malefoy uniquement comme un petit prétentieux froid et insensible. Il savait à présent que son altesse lui aussi pouvait ressentir des sentiments profonds, en était pour preuve l'amitié qui le liait au jeune noir et était également capable de compassion.

« Ho c'est rien ! Juste une chose que j'ai réalisée récemment, suite à une conversation avec Severus. »

Le nouveau silence confirma les doutes de Harry. En temps normal, « son porteur » aurait probablement demandé un complément d'information. Il se contenta de soupirer.

« Voilà mon père à la grille. Je devrais sans doute aller à sa rencontre, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Tu sais que tu peux absolument tout me dire Drago, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Et je t'en remercie. Tu sais sans toi…

-Allez viens-là ma poule !

-Blaise ! Toi alors !

-Je suis sérieux : une accolade fraternelle, il n'y a rien de meilleur avant d'affronter un père peintre et kidnappeur. »

Harry, peinant à en croire sa chance, passa de la poche d'un serpentard à l'autre. Il allait être aux premières loges pour recevoir des nouvelles de Loona. Bon, bien sûr ce n'est qu'une fois dans la poche du second qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la manière dont il allait bien pouvoir en sortir. Sans compter qu'Hermione allait sans doute avoir une syncope en apprenant qu'il avait pris de tels risques. Et qu'elle et Ron allaient sans doute s'inquiéter pour lui quand Blaise leur aurait dit qu'il l'avait perdu. Ses amis l'accueilleraient sans doute en hurlant. Mais qu'allait-il donc faire dans cette galère ? Une de plus. Il se morigéna si bien et si longuement qu'il fut tout surpris d'entendre Malefoy père saluer son rejeton.

« Bonsoir Drago.

- Bonsoir père. Comment allez-vous ?

- Viens, allons dans une pièce moins peuplée que ce couloir. »

Harry entendit grincer une porte, et comprit qu'ils entraient dans une salle de cours, vide puisqu'on était dimanche.

« Père, vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette, que se passe-t-il ?

-Mon fils, veux-tu s'il te plaît t'abstenir d'utiliser ce genre d'expression moldue parfaitement déplacée ?

-Pardon père. Cela ne se reproduira plus. Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre chaudron? »

Ce fut décidément la journée des surprises pour Harry, car alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que Lucius Malefoy vitupérât devant l'insolence de son fils, celui-ci se contenta d'annoncer :

-Ta mère est morte, Drago. »


	7. à celle d'un autre

Chapitre 7, soit avant dernier chapitre rédigé d'avance. Je précise que si une bonne âme se proposait pour me bêta lire, elle serait accueillies avec tambours et trompettes !

Oui, je sais : publié très très très tard. Mea culpa, mea culpissima : j'avais perdu ma clef USB.

Chapitre VII : … _**à celle d'un autre.**_

La phrase était tombée, froide, comme une sentence, et elle résonnait à présent dans le silence de la salle vide. Drago regardait son père qui avait baissé la tête un instant, puis Lucius se reprit et poursuivit :

« Une… Attaque qui a mal tourné. Elle … Elle s'est pris un sort perdu.

-Père ? »

Drago était bouleversé de voir son père d'habitude si fier se mettre à chercher ses mots. Il sentait qu'une partie du masque tombait et il ne savait pas si c'était un bien ou un mal. Lucius allait-il se sentir libérer, ou bien pleurer sa défunte épouse jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, Drago se trouvait de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter : libéré du joug de Narcissia, il craignait que Lucius ne tente une révolution stupide contre Voldemort et ne meure et s'il la pleurait, Merlin seul savait ce que la folie de cet homme le pousserait à faire en mémoire d'elle. A moins qu'il ne se cloître dans son château, comme l'avait fait un ancêtre de la famille en son temps.

« Drago, écoute moi bien. C'est moi qui devais mener cette attaque, et le seigneur appréciait beaucoup ta mère. Je vais devoir me présenter devant lui et assumer mon échec. Ne rentre pas à la maison avant que je ne t'y invite, tu m'as bien compris ?

-Oui père. Sachez que je suis très touché de votre sollicitude.

-Des mièvreries maintenant ? Décidément cette école ne te réussit pas ! »

Malgré le reproche, Drago sentit que sa phrase avait touché son père.

- Avant de partir, j'ai une dernière chose à te dire, pour que tu comprennes bien ce qu'il risque de m'arriver à présent. Il faut que tu saches une chose au sujet des Malefoys : nous sommes maudits.

-Maudits père ?

-Oui. J'ai conscience que ce que je vais te dire va t'apparaître comme un mauvais mélodrame, mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Nous ne pouvons vivre un amour heureux.

-Amour, père ?

- Fuis ce sentiment mon fils, il n'y a rien de bon à en attendre pour nous. »

Harry, bien que compatissant malgré lui à la douleur que devait sans doute ressentir les deux hommes, ne put s'empêcher de penser que, effectivement, ils nageaient en plein mélo à deux noises.

« Vous me l'avez toujours dit, père. Ce sentiment ainsi que tous ceux qui gravitent autour, tels la compassion, la confiance ou encore le simple attachement, ne font que nous affaiblir.

- Je sais aussi que tu ne m'as jamais entendu. Mais je t'en conjure : regarde-moi aujourd'hui. Souviens-toi de nos ancêtres : Aloysius : sa femme a mangé tous leurs enfants sauf le dernier parce qu'elle est morte en couche, Cerberus : devenu fou d'aimer le portrait de l'aïeule de sa femme, Elzéchior : sa maîtresse le poussait à se manger les doigts, Obéron…

- Et vous père ! Vous, qui avez torturé des gens encore et encore pour la simple joie de la voir sourire… ou par peur qu'elle ne vous laisse, de perdre le peu d'intérêt que vous revêtiez à ses yeux, peut-être ? Combien de fois vous a-t-elle jeté dans ce cachot ? C'est votre désespoir que l'on y ressent ? Et qui y a créé une essence de détraqueur ? Combien de fois aurait-il encore fallu vous y jeter pour que vous donniez naissance à l'une de ses créatures ? Cinq ? Trois ? Moins ? Ça suffit père, je pense avoir compris où vous vouliez en venir. Les seuls de mes ancêtres à avoir connu une vie et surtout une mort« décente » sont ceux qui avaient un véritable cœur de pierre. »

L'agacement et la frustration sous-tendaient les paroles de son fils, et Lucius comprit que son avertissement venait trop tard. Mais peut-être que tous les avertissements du monde ne pouvaient rien contre la fatalité. Lui-même n'aurait jamais imaginé que de son admiration pour Narcissia puisse naître une telle souffrance.

« Mais si moi je n'étais pas amoureux d'une folle à lier sadique et psychotique ? Si pour une fois, un Malefoy ne confondait pas amour et aliénation ?»

Harry, au fond de sa poche, se sentait vraiment honteux d'avoir ainsi espionné ces deux hommes. Découvrir la vérité sur le couple Malefoy n'avait rien de commun avec ce qu'il avait imaginé, rien à voir avec des petits secrets qui permettraient de se moquer de Drago, comme un pipi au lit tardif, ou un doudou en forme d'éléphant rose. Non en vérité, cela n'avait rien de réjouissant. Et même s'il ne pouvait pardonner à Lucius Malefoy d'être ce qu'il était : un assassin, un tortionnaire il se surprit à éprouver de la pitié pour lui. Quant à ce qu'il avait appris sur Drago : son amour probablement malheureux, et l'espoir qu'il semblait vouloir garder malgré tout Harry ne l'aurait pas cru s'il ne l'avait pas entendu de lui-même. Et il n'aurait probablement pas cru non plus que le jeune prétentieux qu'il connaissait aurait eu le courage de parler ainsi de ses sentiments à son père. Ce qu'il avait appris de Drago Malefoy ce jour là l'avait touché, plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pensé.

« Je suis amoureux père. Ce ne sera sans doute jamais réciproque. Mais je ferais tout pour gagner ne serait-ce que son estime…

-Tout pour un sourire, tout pour son estime… La différence est-elle si grande que tu le crois ?

- Dans mon cas, cela ne m'obligera jamais à aller contre mes propres convictions, ou à nier ce que je suis. Je n'aurais pas à le faire parce que cette personne ne pourrait pas estimer quelqu'un qui s'abaisse à cela. Elle est là l'immense différence. Il n'y a rien d'avilissant dans mes sentiments, père. »

Sentant les larmes remonter à l'idée qu'il avait même échoué à rendre son fils heureux, Lucius décida qu'il était plus que temps de partir.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ne rentre pas au manoir avant que je ne te le dise.

-Où est Lovegood ?

-Pardon ?

-L'élève qui a été enlevée, où la retenez-vous ? Dans le cachot ?

-Oui. Mais probablement plus pour longtemps. »

La dernière phrase fit à Harry l'effet d'un électrochoc. Loona allait bientôt être exécutée. Il pensa un instant passer dans la poche de Lucius, mais il se ravisa : que pourrait-il faire du haut de ses dix centimètres les bras levés ? Mieux valait prévenir le directeur au plus vite. C'est alors qu'il prit conscience de sa situation : il était dans la poche de Drago Malefoy, et il venait de surprendre une conversation que jamais le jeune serpentard ne lui pardonnerait d'avoir entendue. Il était coincé. Pour couronner le tout, des soubresauts commencèrent à agiter la poche. Impossible pour Harry de tenter une escalade pour ressortir. Mais qu'avait donc Malefoy à s'agiter ainsi ? Soudain Harry comprit : Drago pleurait. Et même si cela lui aurait été inconcevable seulement deux heures plus tôt, il avait envie de faire quelque chose pour le consoler. Et tandis que les sanglots du serpentard s'égrenaient un à un dans la salle vide, Harry se sentait vraiment bête à ne rien pouvoir faire. Puis la rage face à son impuissance naquit, et finalement il eut envie de pleurer lui aussi. Alors qu'il se traitait de dernier des idiots à avoir envie de pleurer sans aucune raison valable, il entendit la porte grincer à nouveau.

«Te voilà. J'ai vu ton père sortir il y a quelques minutes. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme… et comme c'est ton père… Bref. Je m'inquiétais… Et j'avais raison à ce que je vois. »

Drago ne dit rien, mais posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami qui était venu s'asseoir à côté de lui. Harry mis à profit cette démonstration d'amitié pour passer à nouveau dans la poche de Blaise. Il fut bientôt rejoint par la main du jeune homme, qui vérifiait sans doute qu'il avait bien récupéré « son colis ». Ses amis avaient sans doute deviné ce qu'il s'était passé sur la Tour d'astronomie quand Blaise le leur avait raconté. Harry se réjouit de constater une fois de plus combien ses amis le connaissaient bien. Est-ce que Blaise et Drago se connaissaient aussi bien qu'eux trois se connaissaient ? C'était tout ce qu'il leur souhaitait.

« Ma mère est morte.

-C'est pour ça que tu pleures ? C'est drôle : je t'ai toujours entendu dire que c'était la pire des garces, qu'elle avait fait de ton enfance un enfer... et tu la pleures quand même. Une maman reste toujours une maman, comme disait… Je ne sais plus qui. Mais je suis quasiment sûr que c'était un moldu, alors ne vas pas dire ça à l'oraison funèbre, hein ? »

Cette dernière remarque arracha un petit rire à son ami, et Blaise en fut heureux.

« Je ne la pleure pas vraiment, seulement…

-Seulement ?

-Seulement, voir mon père aussi… désespéré, a réveillé en moi certaines angoisses. Il était _fou_ d'elle, littéralement. Et ça ne lui a apporté qu'un peu plus de malheur et un peu plus de raisons de se haïr chaque jour. Et aujourd'hui qu'elle n'est plus là, c'est lui, lui qui s'est damné pour elle, qui va en répondre devant Voldemort. Et même sans cela, il ferait sans doute n'importe quoi… Quand il s'agit de ma mère, je ne reconnais plus mon père. Il n'est plus qu'une loque sans volonté propre.

-Mais tu n'es pas ton père… Et surtout : Il n'est pas ta mère. Il n'acceptera pas que tu deviennes une ombre sans consistance, cela ne lui plairait pas.

- Tu as raison, il n'est pas ma mère. Mais…

- Mais quoi ? Je t'interdis de dire qu'il ne t'aimera jamais : il ne te connaît pas encore. Quand il te connaîtra, ce sera à lui de nous dire s'il peut t'aimer ou pas.

- Hum. Tu parles de lui comme si tu savais de qui il s'agit.

- C'est que je le sais.

- Tout comme tu sais que je suis amoureux, sans même que je ne te l'ai dit.

- Hé ! que veux-tu : je ne serais pas un bon ami sinon ! Mais juste pour que je sois sûr, tu veux bien me dire son nom, tout haut ?

- Ha je vois : en fait tu me baratines depuis tout à l'heure et tu n'as aucune idée de qui il s'agit ! Tu es rusé l'ami, mais tu as oublié que tu avais à faire au grand et superbissime Drago : ça ne prend pas ! »

Trop heureux que son ami ait retrouvé pour un temps sa bonne humeur, Blaise n'osa pas le détromper, et puis il se souvint que Potter était toujours là et il se dit qu'il ne fallait pas non plus lui rendre la tâche trop aisée. Le Gryffondor avait déjà appris beaucoup plus de choses que Blaise ne l'aurait souhaité, inutile de se rajouter des raisons de culpabiliser. Les deux compères prirent donc le chemin de la grande salle en abordant d'autres sujets, tous plus anodins les uns que les autres. En passant devant les toilettes, Blaise s'excusa un instant. Quand il revint, il avait les poches vides. Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter sortirent quelques instants plus tard, rapidement rejoints par Hermione Granger.

Alors comment c'est? (dans le prochain chapitre... non, héhé : il faudra le lire)


	8. Appel à bêta

Bonjour!

Comme je le dis au début de mon précédent chapitre, je suis toujours à la recherche d'un correcteur ou d'une correctrice qui accepterait de relire les chapitres suivants. Comme il ne reste qu'un chapitre avant ceux que j'avais déjà écrits il y a un moment (et qui avaient été relus à l'époque), je me permets d'insister. Envoyez un MP si vous êtes intéressé(e). Merci d'avance.

Bonne journée à tous et bonne lecture!

Snapounette


	9. Lucius au cachot

Voici le dernier chapitre écrit d'avance. Merci à Nightmare of Minoru de s'être proposé pour la relecture de la suite!

Chapitre VIII : _**Lucius au cachot.**_

Sitôt franchie la grille du parc de l'école, Lucius transplana vers celle de son manoir. Il contempla un instant le domaine qui s'étendait devant lui : la grande allée qui menait au seuil, bordée de chênes plusieurs fois centenaires, les pelouses qui s'étiraient de part et d'autre, le bassin en contrebas de la façade ouest, avec sa fontaine « aux loups » en marbre noir, le bois qui se dressait derrière elle et qui regorgeait d'espèces curieuses et d'essences rares. Il s'y trouvait également une clairière verdoyante, agrémentée de coquelicots et de bleuets, où la météo était toujours la même : un soleil radieux, dont la lumière était modérée par les arbres, et une température toujours agréable. Un véritable havre de paix. Côté Est, le verger qui faisait suite à la pelouse lui rappelait les meilleurs jours de son enfance. En contrebas du manoir, au Nord-Est, il pouvait apercevoir le mausolée abritant le repos de ses ancêtres. Il savait aussi ce que sa demeure dérobait à sa vue : un labyrinthe d'arbres vivants, abritant nombre de créatures plus effrayantes et plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. L'ensemble de la propriété était baigné des eaux de multiples cours d'eau qui tous se jetaient dans une rivière qui longeait l'extrême Nord de ces terres. Comme tout cela serait beau au printemps ! Un pincement pris l'homme au cœur alors qu'il parcourait l'allée le menant à sa majestueuse demeure. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait parcouru ses terres, mais se souvenait très bien combien il avait aimé s'y ébattre dans sa prime jeunesse, combien il avait été impatient de les présenter à sa femme… et sa déception lorsqu'elle n'avait manifester qu'indifférence et dédain. A présent il réalisait que malgré tout, elle s'était entièrement appropriée le domaine, ne lui laissant à lui aucune décision quant à sa gestion. Elle l'avait peu à peu dépossédé de son héritage, jusqu'à sa mort par laquelle le domaine allait devenir la propriété de fait du seigneur qu'elle lui avait, là encore, imposé.

Il savait que la punition qui l'attendait serait exemplaire. Il savait aussi que son détour par Poudlard ne serait pas apprécié de son maître. Celui-ci allait-il lui-même le torturer, ou bien le laisser aux mains de Bellatrix, tout en se repaissant du spectacle ? S'il avait de la chance, il mourrait vite.

Cependant, rien ne se passa comme il l'avait prévu. Quand il eut passé le seuil, il fut bien accueilli par un elfe de maison qui le conduisit jusqu'à Voldemort, mais ce dernier ne leva pas sa baguette, Bellatrix non plus. Pas un mot ne fut d'abord échangé, bien que fussent présents tous les membres les plus éminents des mangemorts. Introduit au sein de ce cercle, Lucius sentit leurs regards haineux, joyeux, ou terrorisés posés sur lui. Il constata que Severus gardait un visage absolument neutre, peut-être était-ce lui qui devait se charger de sa punition ? Il reconnaissait bien là l'humour de Lord Voldemort. Puis, sans qu'il sache d'où le sort était parti, il se retrouva privé de sa baguette.

« Lucius, tu m'as déçu au plus haut point aujourd'hui. Que cela ne se reproduise plus.

- Oui mon seigneur.

- Bien. Lestrange, Goyle conduisez-le »

Lucius eut à peine le temps de s'étonner d'une telle clémence qu'un second sort le percuta : arrachant l'un de ses ongles, puis les autres, un à un. Quand il n'en restait plus, ils repoussaient pour être à nouveau arrachés. Suivirent d'autres sorts qui reproduisaient magiquement les effets des plus subtils supplices moldus, suivis eux aussi par le « must » de la sorcellerie : le Doloris. Lucius perdit d'abord la notion du temps, puis celle de l'espace, avant de perdre connaissance.

Il reprit conscience dans un des couloirs du manoir. Il se dégagea aussitôt de ses porteurs, arguant qu'il n'avait nul besoin de deux rebuts de leur espèce pour marcher. Il lui fallu toute la puissance de sa volonté pour ne pas hurler de douleur à chaque pas. Leur destination finale lui apparut peu à peu, et peu à peu il sentit sa dignité chanceler. A chaque intersection, puis à chaque porte, il pria pour changer de direction. Quand il passa la porte du « cachot », il lui sembla qu'un détraqueur s'abattait sur lui.

Loona se tenait informée de la situation extérieure en écoutant les conversations des mangemorts par le soupirail. Elle avait ainsi appris la mort de Narcissia Malefoy, ainsi que la punition que Voldemort réservait à son mari.

L'homme semblait être encore plus touché que la jeune fille par l'atmosphère des lieux. Ses épaules s'étaient voûtées à l'instant même où il en avait franchi le seuil. Il ne prit même pas la peine de faire quelques pas pour avancer dans la pièce. Il s'effondra contre la porte sitôt qu'elle fut close. Il était à présent à genoux, la tête baissée, les bras tombant le long du corps. Le prenant en pitié, Loona se leva et le rejoignit. Elle se plaça à côté de lui, lui tint les épaules et l'appela. Il ne lui répondit pas. Aucun signe ne laissait supposer qu'il avait seulement remarqué sa présence. Elle continua cependant.

« Monsieur, je vais vous guider jusqu'au lit, vous y serez mieux installé »

Elle initia le mouvement, et il se leva docilement. Il se laissa également faire quand elle l'amena au lit, puis l'y fit asseoir, comme s'il était dépourvu de volonté propre. Cet état de catatonie inquiétait un peu Loona. Elle ne s'était certes pas attendu à ce qu'il lui raconte sa vie, ou bien s'épanche sur son épaule, mais à des rebuffades, un geste d'orgueil… ou au moins à des cris de douleur après la torture qu'il venait d'endurer mais certainement pas à ce manque total de réaction. Elle avait presque envie de le secouer comme un vieux prunier. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et commença à attendre en silence. Le lit grinçait doucement au rythme de ses jambes qui se balançaient. Elle estima qu'il était à peu près midi quand monsieur Malefoy était arrivé chez lui. Ils avaient donc encore une heure ou deux devant eux avant que le dîner ne leur soit servi.

« J'ai dû vous faire mal en vous attrapant comme je l'ai fait. Je suis désolée, je n'y ai pas pensé sur le moment. Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? »

Loona n'obtint aucune réponse. Le silence ne dérangeait pas Loona habituellement, pourtant en cet instant, elle le trouvait pesant. Elle se lança donc dans un monologue « compensatoire ». Elle fit à Lucius un exposé assez détaillé des mœurs des ronflacks cornus, avant d'évoquer son enfance, et la façon dont elle avait perdu sa mère. Quand elle eut fini d'évoquer l'enterrement de sa mère, Loona marqua une pause. Son interlocuteur ne se fit le vecteur d'aucune manifestation extérieure. Ses cheveux avaient eux aussi souffert de la séance de torture. Loona avait toujours admiré le soin que cet homme apportait à sa chevelure (on trouve aux gens les qualités que l'on peut) et se dit qu'il apprécierait sans doute qu'elle les lui arrange un peu. Elle s'y employa donc du bout des doigts tout en continuant à discourir. Elle commença alors à parler de la façon dont elle était arrivée ici, dans cette pièce et de ce qu'elle y avait vu et entendu. Elle lui fit part de ses conclusions au sujet de la fresque. Après un nouveau silence, et comme son auditeur ne semblait toujours pas réagir (malgré quelques carambolages mano-capillaires), elle s'apprêtait à aborder un sujet complètement différent quand soudain, sans un mouvement, il lui demanda :

« Ne pourriez vous vous taire, s'il vous plait ? »

Le ton était sans appel, mais Loona s'apprêtait tout de même à répliquer quand le dîner apparut devant eux. Loona remarqua que ce repas semblait nettement meilleur que les précédents. Il semblait même être délicieux… même en d'autres circonstances, comprenez : même si elle n'avait pas eu à se contenter de pain et d'eau depuis quelques jours, Loona aurait sans doute poussé la même exclamation, ô combien distinguée, que celle qu'elle poussa ce soir-là :

« Miam ! » et de se pourlécher les babines sans aucune retenue : slurps !

Sans doute les elfes craignaient-ils le courroux de leur maître quand ce dernier serait relâché. Loona se leva et se servit copieusement. Lucius ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle lui apporta donc une assiette bien remplie et une cuiller. L'homme attrapa l'assiette et la posa sur ses genoux, puis n'y toucha plus.

« Vous n'avez pas faim ? Je devine que la mort de votre femme vous a beaucoup bouleversé, mais vous devriez manger un peu tout de même. C'est elle sur le mur ? C'était vraiment une femme magnifique. C'est vous qui l'avez peinte ?

- Taisez-vous donc sombre godiche ! Cela ne vous regarde en rien ! Vous êtes même indigne de parler d'elle ! »

La voix de Lucius avait grondé comme un coup de tonnerre. Ayant enfin obtenu le silence auquel il aspirait, il prit la bouteille de vin qui accompagnait le dîner et revint au lit où il s'emmura à nouveau dans son mutisme. Il s'endormit quelques temps plus tard, assis au fond du lit, les genoux recroquevillés contre le torse, la tête appuyée sur le mur, et la bouteille vide serrée contre lui. Loona la lui subtilisa sans le réveiller, et entreprit de l'allonger avec toute la douceur possible avant de se coucher elle-même. Cette proximité forcée la rendait mal-à-l'aise certes, mais cela valait toujours mieux que de dormir sur le sol froid, dur et sale ! Et puis, il sentait bon cet homme, même aviné ! Cette odeur avait même quelque chose de rassurant… un peu comme celle d'un vieux doudou.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, la première chose que vit Lucius fut une chevelure blonde qui descendait en cascade le long d'un dos si menu qu'il était entièrement dissimulé par les fils d'or. Seul les nœuds qui les souillaient les distinguaient des cheveux de Narcissia. Loona bougea légèrement et c'est alors que Lucius ne se souvint plus exactement d'où il se trouvait ni de la façon dont il y était parvenu. Il avait mal dans chacun de ses muscles, mais sa femme était là, devant lui. Il sourit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler, mais aucun son ne consentit à s'en extraire. Lucius voulut alors toucher les doux cheveux de son épouse. Il se leva péniblement et approcha, la main tendue en avant. Narcissia se retourna, l'air contrarié :

« Votre fils est là. »

Il fallu quelque secondes à Lucius pour revenir à la réalité. Réalisant qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange, Loona l'interpella :

« Monsieur ? »

Secouant la tête pour chasser les restes de son hallucination, Lucius lui fit répéter sa première phrase :

« Pardon, vous disiez ?

-Votre fils est là monsieur. Il vient d'être conduit devant Voldemort. »

Lucius murmura d'abord :

« Non, c'est impossible. Je lui ai dit de ne pas venir ».

Puis il se mit à hurler de toute sa rage. Il portait ses mains à son crâne, s'agrippant les cheveux, tout en donnant des coups de pied dans les mur, puis il se mit à les frapper de ses poings, courant de l'un à l'autre comme un dément. Loona l'évitait, parcourant toute la pièce au fur et à mesure des déplacements de Lucius. Finalement, après avoir fracassé la bouteille de la veille contre la fresque, l'homme s'effondra, frappa une dernière fois le sol de ses poings et fondit en larmes. La jeune fille fit quelques pas vers lui, et quand elle l'eut rejoint, Lucius entoura les jambes de la jeune fille de ses bras, manquant de la faire tomber. Il commença alors à la supplier de lui rendre son fils, et à lui baiser les cuisses. Surprise par cette attitude, Loona ne sut d'abord comment réagir. Son regard se porta alors sur la fresque et une partie des éléments du mystère se mirent en place. Elle reporta ensuite son attention vers l'homme qui pleurait pour ainsi dire dans son giron. Loona s'accroupit et entoura son compagnon de cellule de ses bras.


End file.
